A Past Revenge
by Deidara No Jutsu
Summary: Deidara was always made fun of in the past. After he graduated from the academy he showed what he could do. He killed to prove his strength. He wasn't able to get the two brothers, but what will happen if they meet up again? Five years later. No pairings.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Age: 9, a normal day for Deidara

Deidara was sitting around on the swings as others passed by him. "Hey, don't look at him, you might give him ideas." One kid said. Other laughed and pointed at him."St-stop it! It's not funny!" Deidara ordered. "Just because I have mouths on the palms of my hands doesn't mean anything!"The young blonde haired boy looked at them."Prove what they mean then," the tanish haired boy said. Deidara just looked at them, taking out a weapon throwing it at them. The shurikin hit the tree next to him instead."He can't even throw a weapon right. He shouldn't even be in the academy!" Izumi laughed."At-at least I don't have a girly name!" Izumi froze."What did you say?""I might look like a girl, but having a girl name please, un!" Deidara said, standing up, only to be punched down."Listen punk, if you ever want to mess with me, you'll be sorry." Izumi picked him up by the collar of his shirt, and then threw him down.

Age: 13, after the graduation.

"What are you doing-gyah!" Deidara yet killed another one of the people who bullied him.Izumi and his twin brother, Akashi walked up. "What have you done, Deidara?!" Deidara looked at them, blood splattered on his shirt. "What's wrong with getting revenge for what you did in the past, un?" Deidara replied walking toward them."Yo-you killed them!" Izumi exclaimed."So? It was payback." He said, walking closer to them. They backed up.Deidara took out a kunai. "Now it's your turn, also severely hurting one of MY family members, I cannot accept that, you worthless kid.""Deidara put that weapon down!" A teacher found them.The sea foamed eye Deidara dropped the weapon. "You'll regret what you have done now, Izumi, Akashi." Deidara walked off.

Age: 18, current status, Akatsuki member.

"Deidara what is it? You look dazed." Sasori asked, looking at him. "Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking about the past, that's all, un."_Izumi, Akashi, where are you now?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The two partners were by a river. "So these, twins, have you seen them at all since that attack?" Sasori was getting water from the moving current."Yea, once, un. In a transformation Jutsu though.""You're always in another form whenever you meet someone from your past, aren't you?" The red-head asked apathetically. "Come' on. Leader-sama's calling us." Sasori ordered, putting his straw hat back on."Hey wait up, un!" Deidara cried, grabbing his hat.

Minutes later they approached a village. "No, Deidara we can't go in it." Sasori told Deidara before he asked."But, Danna please!" The blue eyed man begged."No, he's calling-.""Oh come on, Leader is just a big party-pooper. We criminals need fun too, un." Deidara interrupted. "You have enough fun blowing shit up." Sasori said."Please!!" Deidara was whining like a little kid."For the last time no!" The puppet yelled, losing his patience."What's wrong with visiting your home village, un?""Deidara, for all you know those two people you mentioned back there could be in there, waiting for you." Sasori had a vein popping out of his head."Exactly why I can transform." The blonde replied."You're an idiot, fine do whatever you want, just don't be long."The blonde smirked as he transformed into the clothes he had before the Akatsuki forced him to join. "Hold my hat, un." He held his hat in Sasori's face. Sasori snatched it out of his hand."Do they even know if you're in the Akatsuki?"the red-head asked. Deidara shrugged, as he walked down the stairs that led to the village. Deidara's transformation Jutsu made the ring, the slashed headband, and the scope hidden within it. His hair was in a Neji style, but his bangs were still the same. So he was safe, since his chakra was about unlimited."Ah, Deidara welcome back," A familiar voice said._ That's only the voice who serves the best steamed rice in the whole village._ His head turned."Ah, old man." Deidara sat down in the shop."So Deidara, how is it like being a full grown Jounin?""Not bad, un. It's been a blast so far, sucks for you now that you're retired, holding open a shop." He stuffed rice in his mouth. _Heh, I can stay like this for a while, but I can't leave him waiting long._ "Making only the best steamed rice, un." Deidara complimented."Thanks." The old man smiled, as Deidara paid for the food and left."Well, well, well, if it isn't the old whiney head Deidara." Another familiar voice smirked.Deidara turned around to find Izumi. "It's been a while, Izumi.""Sadly we can't fight here since we're from the same village, and we're both the same rank."_That's what you think._ "Yea, un. Have has your life been so far?""No, where have you been for the last three years?""Me? Oh wandering around villages, un. I just came here for a visit.""So did you get any souvenirs?" Izumi asked, obviously believing him."Nah didn't find anything I like." Deidara replied."Have you heard about the other Akatsuki member? They say there's one more."_That's right, my bio isn't in the book, because all I told them was that I'm going for a trip. Always __tell them that you're going somewhere not abandoning the village. Cough, Sasori, cough. No actually they had proof that he left for good. _"Yes, I've actually heard of the unknown Akatsuki member around the countries. I wonder who it is, un." He lied."Come on Deidara, let's go visit you're worried sick family because obviously you didn't tell them."They appeared at his house, his mom was relieved that he was ok."Deidara! Where have you been for these last years?""Out, un.""Out where? Across the globe?!" His mother hugged him tight. "I'm just glad you're not hurt."_I wasn't expecting this._"Yea, I'm glad to see you too," He put on a fake smile."Oh Deidara, your hair is so long! I wanna touch it!" His little fourteen year old sister, Sara popped up."Oh…hi, un.""Hi big brother!! You have long girly hair. How does it manage to stay clean?" Sara ranted on."That's a stereotype. Not ALL guys' hair is dirty." Deidara explained."Oh yea…" His sister hugged his arm. "I'm glad you're back."Suddenly Izumi ran back inside the house, slamming open the door. "There are multiple Akatsuki members outside of the village!!"_Oh crap, I knew he couldn't stay there without getting__caught.__ Itachi must have come along with Hidan too probably. Yea, leader's going to be mad at me, well sooner or later, I'm going to have to show myself sometime._Deidara ran out with Izumi. "What ever happened to your twin?""He's the one who found these bastards out here, too bad; they're going to have to give up. They haven't seen my new attack yet," Izumi was confident as they got in view with the fighting people."Oi, Deidara!! What the hell are you fucking doing down there!! Help us!" Hidan yelled.Deidara's family walked up. "Deidara, don't get hurt, ok."Deidara walked in front of Izumi and looked at him in the eye."Hey Izumi, you know that Akatsuki member that's unknown?""Yea, Deidara you know who it is?" Izumi was somewhat delighted.Deidara transformed back into his Akatsuki cloak, his hair up in a ponytail. "Sorry, to say it, un. But I'm that member." Izumi eyes became as big as a tire."So, how about that new technique you wanted to show me?"


End file.
